


hands off

by noobishere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lets himself believe that as long as they don't touch, it's alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands off

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry for Summerpornathon, challenge 7: Magic. I forgot to post this earlier

The first time it happened, it was completely by accident. Arthur had just finished a meeting with the council and Merlin wasn’t there. As king, of course Arthur was worried because of course as Court Sorcerer-Advisor, Merlin should be at every council meeting, hence, him marching to said absent Court Sorcerer-Advisor’s chamber. 

The sight that greeted him beyond the doors of Merlin’s chambers was a sight to behold indeed. Arthur had seen Merlin naked before, obviously, during the many adventures they’ve had and still have, but never like this. Merlin was sprawled out on the bed with his head resting against the pillows; his lower lip caught between his teeth and the flush on his skin ran from his face to his chest, heels planted firmly on the mattress with his legs spread wide. What made Arthur want so bad is the fact that both Merlin’s hands are bound to the headboard; he was pleasuring himself with his magic.

Arthur knew he should just leave and let Merlin be, it is in fact, a private moment he had no rights to barge into, but he couldn’t help watch how Merlin’s cock was hard and straining against his bare stomach, the head flushed and leaking with precome. Arthur could feel his mouth salivate. If only he could just touch, taste, suck Merlin. He wanted so much but he knew he could never have this one thing.

Just when Arthur had made up his mind and resolute on leaving, preparing an apology speech in his head for later, bright golden orbs opened and stared straight right into his blue ones, and Arthur froze. Next thing he knew, he fell backwards into a chair with his breeches already down to his ankles and his cock was already hard. He wanted to tell Merlin of all the reasons why this was a bad idea, that they shouldn’t do this, that Merlin deserves so much better than a tryst, but he couldn’t.

Arthur might be a noble and just King, but he was only a man. He had needs that have been repressed for so long he couldn’t fight it now, not when Merlin’s looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. He reached down and started stroking himself slowly, loving how Merlin’s eyes grew hungrier at the sight. He brought two fingers into his mouth and sucked, moaning at how frantic Merlin’s magic was stroking his cock. 

He brought his slicked finger to his arse and teased his hole; he’s done this before in his chambers, when Gwen is sleeping in her own, with his fingers deep inside him, moaning Merlin’s name when he comes, then washing himself while berating himself for being so shameless. Arthur slid down the chair even further so he wouldn’t hurt his wrist, and pushed one finger slowly inside, his breath coming out in puffs of warm air, and distantly he could hear Merlin moan and possibly whispered brokenly ‘more’, so Arthur slid another finger inside. 

Not wanting to waste time, he worked out a steady rhythm and pumped his fingers, adding another every few strokes, hitting his spot over and over. Merlin’s breathing became heavier, following every soft moan Arthur let out, and before Arthur could even relish in the sounds Merlin’s making, they both came at the same time, and were both moaning each other’s names.

They just sat there, trying to catch their breaths. Merlin whispered something foreignly familiar, and then Arthur felt clean and crisp, trousers already done and laced, but Merlin was still lying on the bed, not looking at him.

He should leave, Arthur thought, but instead, he walked toward the bed, reached down and lightly trailed his fingers along Merlin’s face. That one touch was all that was needed before Arthur left the room, for the next night, Merlin came to his chambers, not a word spoken between them except Merlin’s ‘I want this’, and they did what they did and it became a routine. And it was alright, so long as they keep their hands to themselves.

Arthur knew Merlin deserved better, but he wanted Merlin too, and he let himself be fooled into thinking that this was enough.


End file.
